Deseo y sangre
by diosapagana
Summary: Isla Esme. Edward POV. Advertencia: es explicito asi que pareja en mano o balde de agua fria para evitar casos de combustion espontanea.jajaja


Cuando llegamos a la isla mis pensamientos estaban completamente encausados a lo que sucedería, no creo que haya nadie que se sintiera tan nervioso como yo en ese momento, la deseaba tanto que sentía mi piel arder, el imaginarme desnudo con ella a mi lado, el besar su dulce piel sin límites, el darle placer hasta hacerle caer en la inconsciencia era parte de mi fantasía pero no podía evitar que mis miedos cayeran de nuevo sobre mí , la tentación de su cuerpo caliente y excitado hacia que oliera mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía usualmente aumentado aun más la tentación de su sangre como me había dado cuenta el mes previo a nuestro casamiento, los dos metidos en su pequeña cama llevándome casi hasta la locura, tentado siempre de arrancarles las ropas y hacerla mía en ese lugar, ella no parecía entender como me costaba contenerme en tanto sentidos, su piel, su sangre, su cuerpo, su aliento, su maravilloso pulso frenético, no, ella no entendía que mi fuerza de voluntad superaba a cualquier persona o ser viviente que se haya encontrado en este planeta. Yo la deseaba hasta la locura aunque no podría vivir conmigo mismo si llegaba a causarle daño; ella era tan frágil, tan etérea que si yo llegaba a descontrolarme por un segundo ella terminaría muerta.

Al llegar a la casa sentí como ella me esquivaba la mirada y su corazón tomaba un ritmo frenético, me pregunte en ese momento cuales serian sus miedos, seria que también temía de que la lastimara o solo estaba nerviosa a lo que se esperaba que sucediera entre nosotros, ¡maldita clausula! todo esto hubiera sido mucho más fácil si ella hubiera sido como yo pero no Bella como siempre se le antojo hacerlo de la forma más peligrosa, ella invitaba el peligro y ahora se predestinaba a hacer lo más peligroso, probar el sexo con el enemigo, ¡sí, Yo era su enemigo!, ella era la cálida presa y yo el hambriento depredador. Cuando entramos a la habitación me di cuenta que yo todavía no me sentía seguro, la deje de pie enfrente de la gran cama y me di cuenta que mi respiración estaba algo agitada, necesitaba algo de aire limpio sin su cálido efluvio para poder pensar claramente.  
-Yo… iré por las maletas- dije trabándome un poco y corrí como un desesperado.

El aire marino me dio lo que necesitaba mientras tomaba las maletas de la lancha y volvía a la casa. El cuarto estaba muy caliente, y de nuevo su efluvio tomo una cadencia demasiado dulce, mi boca se lleno de ponzoña y si tuviera un corazón que latiera estaría seguro a todo dar, me percate que unas gotas de sudor se formaron en la parte trasera de su cuello. La vi caminar hasta la cama y tuve que poner todo mi autocontrol para no tumbarla y empezar a besarla de manera ardiente, sus pasos eran titubeantes como si todo fuera un mundo de fantasía y así lo era. No me escucho regresar y me gusto que así fuera, había dejado su maleta abierta tratando de esquivar con la mirada pero fallando garrafalmente al ver esos pequeños conjuntos de ropa interior que había puesto Alice en su maleta, mi hermana quería enloquecerme más de lo que estaba _¿qué pensaba que haría con esas diminutas prendas Bella?_ Y fue una pregunta que jamás debería haberme hecho por que la imagen de esa hermosa morena con ese encaje rojo y hizo que me sintiera aun más febril. Me acerque con sigilo y con mi dedo helado acaricie su cuello, quitando una gota de sudor de su piel que parecía incendiarse.  
-Está un poco caluroso aquí- me disculpe. -Pensé… que sería mejor-dije otra vez titubeando.  
-Definitivamente- murmuro por lo bajo tratando de mostrarse segura, y yo solté una risita nerviosa. Quería patearme a mí mismo ¿cómo esperaría que ella confiara en mí, en entregarse completamente cuando yo realmente aun no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que sentía?  
-Traté de pensar en todo lo que pudiera hacer esto… más fácil. – Fácil, que palabra vacía, nada de esto sería fácil, para mí, para ella. Sus labios temblaban levemente e hizo un sonido como si le costara tragar. Su corazón acelerado hacia que mi voluntad perdiera poder, lo mejor sería estirar esto un poco más y el ruido de las olas golpeando la costa me dieron la mejor idea.

-Me preguntaba- dije lentamente, -¿si… primero… tal vez quisieras nadar en la oscuridad conmigo?- Tome una bocanada de aire para tratar de dejar de imaginarme a ella desnuda nadando conmigo, "_por dios Edward Cullen ¡contrólate!"_ me grite mentalmente, y me relaje un poco. -El agua estará caliente. Esta es la clase de playa que te gusta.  
-Suena bien-. Su voz se quebró por el nerviosismo, tenía que darle algo de espacio o si no saldría corriendo en la primera de cambio.  
-Estoy seguro que querrás un minuto o dos para ser humana… Fue un largo viaje.  
Asintió de forma extraña. Si definitivamente Bella era un manojo de nervios pero yo no pude evitarme el placer de sentir su piel sobre la mía a sí que me acerque para que mis labios acariciasen su garganta, justo debajo de su oído, haciendo que el pulso que brotaba de su carótida alejaran mis labios con cada golpeteo. Reí nerviosamente de nuevo, al ver como cedía ante mis encantos de mi olor; ella era tan débil, tan frágil, tan ardiente y era mía. -No tardes demasiado, Sra. Cullen.  
Salto un poco al escuchar su nuevo apellido.  
Mis labios volvieron a deleitarse con el flujo de sangre que corría por su cuello, la ponzoña estaba brotando y tenía que salir de allí, pero quería estar seguro de mí, de que mi monstruo estaba bien encadenado para que nada malo pase.

-Te esperaré en el agua. –dije como ultima invitación.

Y salí de esa habitación sacándome la camisa en el camino, desprendiéndome de cada prenda y colocarla en una palmera inclinada que estaba a pocos metros del mar. La luna casi llena ilumina la arena haciéndola aun mas blanca y deje que las olas rompieran sobre mí como lo haría sobre la piedra, sentí como ella estaba en el baño, ¿duchándose?, si claramente era el sonido de la ducha y del agua golpeando su piel blanca, suave, tierna. . . _¡Basta!_ Me grite mentalmente, estaba temblando, no seas cobarde me repuse a mí mismo, podría hacerlo, podría tenerla entre mis brazos y no dañarla, tenía que relajarme así que me hundí en el agua y me recosté sobre la arena dejando los minutos pasar mirando cómo se veía la luna a través de los dos metros de agua salada, me pregunte en ese momento que pasaría si ella se tiraba para atrás, y eso me hizo sentir enojado la deseaba demasiado pero si ella no quería no podría obligarla, esto como casi todo en nuestra relación era su elección, pero no podía negar que me había ilusionado y fantaseado hasta el límite con poseerla, de ser su primer hombre, el que la tocara haciéndola sentir completamente una mujer, salí a superficie y me quede mirando la luna de nuevo apoyando mis palmas sobre la superficie del agua, sentí como la puerta del baño se abría y ella caminaba sobre la arena, el ritmo de su corazón estaba un poco más sosegado y eso me relajo un poco, mis vista periférica me jugó una mala pasada al verla solo con una toalla blanca envolviéndola, estaba desnuda y algo en mi tembló, no sabía que era pero tal vez me ilusione que se pusiera un traje de baño que ocultara algo su cuerpo, pero no su hermosa desnudez blanca aparecía ante mí y yo estaba completamente hechizado por ella, trate de concentrarme otra vez en la luna en memorizar cada grieta cada espacio de esta, le di tiempo de que se acercara a mí que ella me eligiera si realmente deseaba hacerlo, sentí como se acercaba lentamente su pies tratando de sentir la superficie del mar, yo podía decir con exactitud cuantos centímetros me distanciaban de ella y como esta distancia se iba acortando poco a poco, sentí su mano sobre la mía y una electricidad corrió por todo mi ser, mi cuerpo empezó a reclamar lo que sentía suyo, vi como ella también miraba a la luna, su luz la iluminaba haciéndola parecerse a mí, un hermoso ángel blanco de ojos color chocolate.

-Hermosa- dijo con su voz celestial.  
-Todo está bien- le conteste tratando de convencerme a mi también. Voltee lentamente para encontrarme con su mirada; y sin entenderlo quede impresionado con su belleza, su rostro relajado, sus labios tiernos, sus ojos chocolate que leían mi ser, parecía una sirena, un ser mítico escapado de algún cuento de hadas, el agua no llegaba a taparla y vi la forma de sus hermosos pechos que tanto había imaginado y de su pequeña cintura que tanta veces había rodeado entre mis brazos protegiéndola, conteniéndola y evitando escapara de mi. Atrape su mano sobre la mía y la hundí sobre el agua para que mi helado tacto no le causara frio.  
-Pero yo no usaría la palabra hermosa- dije con sinceridad. -No comparándola contigo.  
Me sonrió con su sonrisa de ángel y levanto su mano, y la coloco sobre mi pecho en el lugar donde estaba mi corazón, ella no temblaba está segura de sí misma como cuando estuvimos en mi casa los dos solos y ella se tiro sobre mi dejándome en claro que me deseaba. No pude evitar temblar ante su contacto, era electricidad, era fuego, era energía pura corriendo a través de este simple gesto. ¿Si ella doblegaba mi voluntad con esto como haría con todo lo demás?, mi respiración se torno acelerada, la deseaba, la deseaba cada vez más, no quería que nada rompiera nuestro contacto y mi parte egoísta me gano la batalla, no escaparía de ella y no dejaría que ella escapara de mi, la atraparía y saciaría mi deseo, ese deseo que solo le pertenecía a ella porque solo cuando ella apareció en mi vida se creó.  
-Te prometí que lo intentaríamos- susurre, tenso de repente al percatarme de lo que yo era, de lo que ella era, aunque se veía como una igual ante mi por la luz de la luna ella era humana y mi miedo empezó a batallar a mi egoísmo, no quería pensarlo pero la idea de que ella sufriera me lastimaba, necesitaba que ella me lo dijese, que me guiara para hacerlo bien, para que fuera lo mejor, lo más dulce. -Si… si hago algo malo, si te lastimo, me debes decir inmediatamente.  
Ella afirmo sin romper el contacto de sus ojos sobre los míos y vi no que me mentía. Tomó otro paso a través de las olas y recostó su cabeza contra mi pecho.  
-No tengas miedo- murmuro consolándome.-Nos pertenecemos.  
Ante la sinceridad de sus palabras no había nada que me hiciera temer, fue como si mis miedos hubieran desaparecido, como si nada estuviera fuera de lugar, como si cada pieza del destino se unieran y marcaran un sendero natural, la rodee con mis brazos y disfrute del contacto de toda su piel contar la mía, sin ropas que cortaran esta sensación de que embargaba cada espacio de mi piel y mi alma.  
-Para siempre. – Afirme y entonces nos hundimos gentilmente en la profundidad del agua.

Sentí como el agua lubricaba nuestras caricias haciéndolas cada vez más suaves, más tiernas, mire su cuerpo al nadar, como separaba el agua y avanzaba hacia mí con movimientos armoniosos, si, no había mentido al decir que era una sirena, el agua hacia que sus cabellos se inflaran con cada brazada encuadrando su bello rostro, yo no necesitaba respirar debajo del agua pero ella sí, entonces salió hacia la superficie y yo la seguí, sus cabellos mojados caían a la altura de sus pechos y no llegaban a taparlos solo lograban enmarcarlos aun mas, se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba entonces una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro, dio vuelta su cuerpo tratando de escapar de mi, le di un par de pasos de ventaja para que creyera que podría hacerlo, entonces acorte la distancia en un simple pestañeo, mis brazos la rodearon pero aunque uno estaba rodeando su cintura otro estaba tocando su pecho, no podía creerlo, la estaba tocando, su corazón agitado un poco por la carrera tomo cada vez más velocidad, estiro su rostro para mirarme y en ella no se notaba rechazo ante mi gesto, no solo se veía deseo, entonces me acerque a besarla, a sentir el embriagante sabor de sus labios de seda, el beso se intensifico al empezar una lucha de lenguas, lamí su dulzura boca como si fuera la peor de la drogas, y eso hizo que también se intensificaran mis caricias a su cuerpo, apreté suavemente su pecho para sentir como ella gemía en mi boca, percibí como su pezón se ponía rígido ante mi toque, recorrí la piel de su plano abdomen, y su respiración se tornaba cada vez más acelerada, tenía que dejarla respirar aun cuando yo solo quería seguir besándola, así que me aleje de ella para marcar una camino de besos hacia su cuello, sentí como yo me ponía cada vez más caliente y como mi erección tomaba vida propia, ella la sintió y una semi sonrisa apareció en su rostro ya que mordía su labio inferior para no gemir abiertamente, entonces empezó a moverse lentamente, a refregar sus tiernos glúteos contra mi erección, era demasiado, si demasiado para mi, y lo que era ya duro se volvió aun más duro, no pude evitar gemir ante este placer que ella me estaba brindando y me sentí tentado de penétrala en ese preciso momento, pero no podía tenía que hacerle pagar esto que me estaba haciendo sentir, ella también tendría que gemir por mí, entonces volví a atacar su boca para que me diera un leve respiro pero al contrario de lo que pensé ella no paro, al contrario sus manos tomaron mi cadera y la pegaron aun mas contra ella, esto era el cielo y el infierno juntos, yo ardía, sentía tanto fuego que esta agua no podía apagar, lo único que lo calmaría era este hermoso ser que me hacia enloquecer, en ella estaba la llave para llevarme al mismísimo cielo. Volvió a gemir en mi boca y yo gemí sobre la suya, quería recorrerla, quería dejar en mi memoria cada milímetro de su piel, pero no solo con mis manos, sino con mi lengua, con cada centímetro de mi piel.

-vamos. –me suplico en un momento que le di un breve respiro, y como podía negarme a un pedido que también cumplía mi deseo. Entonces volví a besarla para que cuando se diera cuanta estábamos en la habitación, la temperatura había descendido un poco por la brisa marina que se escurría por la puerta abierta, corrí la red blanca del mosquitero y la apoye gentilmente sobre la cama, corte mi beso para deleitarme de la imagen de ella, sus ojos chocolate que brillaban indignados a que haya dejado de besarla, vi sus labios hinchados por tantos besos que la hacían verse aun más sexy, su pechos que se movían al ritmo de su respiración acelerada, la hermosura de la piel blanca de su cintura que daba paso en una línea atrevida a sus caderas y sus piernas de longitud perfecta, si ella era perfecta y no habría hombre que percibiría esta belleza nunca porque ella nunca se mostraría así para otro hombre que no fuera yo. Volví a mirarla y vi que ella hacía lo mismo conmigo, que miraba mi rostro, mi cuello, que descendía para apreciar mi pecho de adolecente, mis abdominales, para después morder su labio inferior con gesto de necesidad al ver mi erección, me sentí algo cohibido debo admitir ante su escrutinio pero me relaje al sentir que ella también me encontraba deseable.

-Eres hermosa. –dije para poner una simple palabra que tampoco llegaba a describirla a ella, ella era mucho más que eso, pero parecía que mi oratoria se había perdido como mi sentido común y mi decencia.

Entonces tome su pie y empecé a besarlo, a lo ella empezó a temblar al sentir como mis labios fríos y mi lengua avanzaban por la piel de sus pantorrilla para llegar a sus muslo, sentí mucho deseo de morderla ya que mi boca estaba llena de ponzoña pero mis dientes estaban bien resguardados, cada vez que avanzaba leves gemidos escapaban de su boca, vi como tomaba las sabana y las retorcía entre sus dedos, le estaba causando placer y su placer aumentaba el mío, sentí la piel de su abdomen, la mordí levemente con mis labios a lo que ella respondió con un gemido aun más fuerte, mi fuerza de voluntad peleaba a cada paso con mi propio deseo de hombre de entrar en lo más profundo de ella, pero tenía que esperar, tenía que darle mucho mas placer y la noche recién comenzaba. El sabor que tomaba su piel al sudar la hacían aun más apetecible, su sabor de fresas se intensificaba haciéndola el helado caliente más dulce del mundo, no me pude evitar la tentación de lamerla hasta llegar a su cuello pero sin tocar sus pechos, de eso me encargaría después, lamí su cuello, y sentí el pulso de su yugular a todo dar y me deleite de su aroma, busque como un hombre sediento su boca y volví a besarla con locura, ella empezó a tocarme el pecho enviando descargas a todo mi cuerpo, mi mano empezó a subir a través de su piernas pidiendo permiso para poder tocarla allí de donde se emanaba un olor dulce que me hacía perder la razón, su piernas se abrieron lentamente mientras mis dedos sintieron su ardiente humedad, sabía que tenía que hacer, de cómo tocarla para llevarla hasta el límite, tanto tiempo de tortura teniendo que leer la mente de todos los que me rodeaban cuando hacían el amor me tendría que valer de algo, sabía que tendría que ser mucho más sutil de lo que deseaba pero no me importo, con mi dedo tome su humedad para hacer el toque más placentero y comencé a estimular su clítoris que estaba un poco duro y sensible por lo excitada que estaba, el primer movimiento hizo que tuviera que escapar de mi boca para poder gemir con más fuerza y no tuvo el sonido que los otros fue mucho más gutural y animal, que marcaba se deseo más básico, mi mano tomo un ritmo más rápido y volví a buscar su boca. Durante todo esto sentí como su humedad corría escapando de ella así que un dedo entro en su vagina, haciendo que todo su cuerpo respondiera como si una descarga eléctrica la recorriera, vi como este era atrapado por su ardiente interior y con los minutos como se ampliaba para mí y decidí que era un buen momento para introducir otro dedo, ella balbuceaba, suplicaba, se retorcía y no dejaba de llamarme hundida en su propio placer, intensifique la velocidad a lo que su respuesta también lo hizo y no entendí que le sucedía hasta que me llamo desesperada, mis dedos sintieron la tensión de su interior y su cuerpo se relajo temblando levemente, ella había tenido un orgasmo y yo se lo había producido, volví a besarla con ternura, tenía que tranquilizarme, bajar un cambio a esto que tomaba un ritmo febril, ella respondió hundiendo sus dedos en mis cabellos atrayendo mas a ella aunque la separe para que tomara aire, salí de ella pero no pude evitar el placer de lamerme los dedos, franco error el sabor de su interior era aun peor que el su sangre, ¿es que no había nada en ella que me pusiera al en un abismo a cada segundo? No, parecía que ella estaba diseñada para no dejar resquicio sano en mí.

Volví a besarla con su sabor en mi boca, a lo que sus ojos flamearon de forma intensa, me puse encima de ella, recorrí su cuello, su clavícula bajando lentamente para empezar a saciar también mis fantasías que eran tan prohibidas, tan tabú que siempre me sentía mal después de tenerlas, porque todo lo que está haciendo estaba mal, era demasiado enfermo y perverso, pero no por eso menos exquisito. Llegue a la altura de sus pechos y mi lengua dibujo la forma de sus pezón rosado, este se endureció a lo que lo atrape entre mis labios y hice una leve succión mientras que con mi otra mano acariciaba el otro pezón y lo atrapa entre mis dedos, Bella volvía a gemir pero ahora sus manos recorrían mi espalda, clavándome sus uñas cuando el placer era demasiado para ella, pase al otro haciendo lo mismo, lamiendo, succionando, apretando levemente con mis labios, mis manos recorriendo la forma de su cintura que conocían el camino mientras que con mi lengua seguí bajando, vi como sus músculos se tensaban a la expectativa de lo que iba a suceder, si ella sabía lo que le esperaba, por eso no me frenaba y no dejaba de suplicarme entre gemidos mi nombre, parecía hechizada, como fuera de sí, como si todo esto no le estuviera sucediendo a ella sino a alguien más, yo era el encargado de hacerle conocer su propio cuerpo y de los placeres que este podría darle, entonces estuve la mejor vista de ella , su sexo expuesto ante mi invitándome a saciar mi sed de su humedad, lamí primero la cara interna de su muslo para recordar que ahí corría su arteria, ¿es que el deseo de su sangre me perseguiría hasta allí?, volví a lamer con mas intensidad para comprobar que si lo deseaba con mi dientes podría llegar con demasiada facilidad haciendo que mi monstruo interior peleara con mi necesidad de ella, fue una lucha entre el deseo y la sangre, su sangre que me hacía perder el control, flexiones un poco su rodillas para tener una mejor posición y con mi boca completamente abierta cubrí su sexo hirviente y húmedo, temblé y mi voluntad casi se vio doblegada cuando ella gimió de forma intensa, lamí su clítoris con movimientos seguros y circulares y vi como esta magia obraba en ella, extendí mis manos para poder seguir acariciando su sedoso cuerpo mientras sus gemidos tomaban cada vez más velocidad, su sabor me hacia incendiarme y llevarme perder la cordura, cerré mis ojos por unos segundo cuando deslice mi lengua en su tierno y ardiente interior y hacer movimientos de entrada y salida, oí como sus gemidos pasaban a ser gimoteos entonces abrí mis ojos para caer en la locura cuando vi a Bella succionar y lamer su dedo índice con compulsión, y aunque era una imagen alucinantemente erótica para mí me enoje un poco ya que no quería que fuera su dedo el que recibiera esa atención y la fantasía de ella lamiendo y succionando mi virilidad endurecida con su lengua fogosa produjo que mis movimientos también se aceleraran, sentí como la tensión se acumulaba su interior y me prepare para disfrutar su segundo orgasmo, vi su cuerpo temblar, arquearse para después volver a relajarse, mientras yo daba tiernos besos a su clítoris como agradeciéndole esta experiencia hermosa que me había hecho sentir, su mano corrió a través de mis cabellos llamándome la atención entonces fui al encuentro de su boca y otra vez la bese para sácieme de esa necesidad que solo sus labios me producían, las descargas de éxtasis que dejaban sus manos al recorrer mi espalda me hacían estremecerse y me di cuenta que ella esperaba más de mi y que yo también, el momento de volverme uno con ella, de poseerla y dejar mi marca en su interior, y mis miedos me sacudieron de golpe ante la expectativa de no poder controlarme, de dañarla de alguna manera, tenía que ofrecerle una vía de escape, tal vez con lo que le ofrecí ya se sentía satisfecha o tal vez me pediría que lo repitiera y yo lo haría con alegría, y ella sintió la tensión de mi cuerpo que estaba rodeado por el suyo.

-Edward. –Dijo con voz algo acelerada como su respiración.-te amo.

-Yo también te amo. –para volver a besar de manera apasionada, pero ella corto el beso y su rostro marco su pregunta ante mi tensión.

-Bella no tenemos que seguir adelante si no lo deseas. –y vio el miedo que habitaba en mi.

-No temas amor. –y me sonrió con su sonrisa más relajada mientras acariciaba mi rostro con su frágil toque. –no hay nada que desee más que tu.

Ataque sus labios de forma compulsiva para de después tomar mi duro miembro y posicionarlo para poder penetrarla, el fuego me circundaba y entre lentamente en ella apreciando como su fogoso interior se dilataba lentamente para mi enviando a todo mi cuerpo descargas eléctricas con cada centímetro que iba completándola a lo que ella respondió con un gritito ahogado que quedo tapado por mi boca, sintiéndome abrumado ante la fricción de su suave húmedo interior me adentre despacio sintiendo la leve resistencia que marcaria un antes y un después en su cuerpo de mujer, deslice mi mano sobre su cadera y me hundí completamente en ella, no quise respirar, no sé si para no sentir abrumado por todos mis sentidos o para poder captar y grabar cada segundo cada que estaba dentro de ella, me permití respirar y fue el peor error que había cometido porque ella había sangrado un poco ante mi embestida y ya no pude controlarme , ya no podía razonar era mas allá de mi y ella, era el olor de su sangre, el su cuerpo excitado, el de su sexo caliente, todo dejo de tener sentido y se volvió completamente incoherente.

Edward más, fricción, calor, Bella, dilatación, helado, adentro, afuera, humedad, así, latidos, sudor, más fuerte, sus manos, su boca, ella, yo , su lengua en mis labios, mi lengua en su cuello, electricidad, no pares, pasión, gemidos, mis manos en su cadera, ohhh, fuego, hielo, te deseo, sus uñas en mi espalda, amor, agitación, fiebre, estimulación, sus pechos ardientes, gimoteos, mis manos frías, flamas, depravación, verano, invierno, te amo, exceso, más adentro, desenfreno, hmmm, delirio, ahí, arrebato, más profundo, más candente, lámeme, abrasador, succión, gélido, pulso, sus cabellos enredados, fresas, ahhh, sangre, locura, casi, casi, casi. . .

Necesitaba hacer algo, algo contra lo que estaba sintiendo este fuego , este deseo que me hacia enloquecer, esto era peor que beber sangre humana , era peor que beber su sangre, si eso era lo que necesitaba saciar mi sed de su pulso alocado, mi monstro se libero y yo no pude hacer nada para contenerlo, el clímax rompió todas las cadena que le había puesto para dominarlo, estaba libre y quería alimentarse de esa persona que amaba, de la persona que le daba todo significado a mi mundo y a mi existencia, ella era mi todo. El gruñido de mi bestia escapo de mi pecho sin poder evitarlo, era éxtasis puro, era el peor de los pecados, era la fruta prohibida y yo solo quería clavar mis dientes en ella, la ponzoña se empezó a extender sobre algo suave y temí abrir mis ojos y verla sin vida en mis brazos, tenía su olor y parte de su sabor pero había algo mas ¿plumas? Entonces aun asustado de la montaña rusa de sensaciones y emociones que tuve abrí mis ojos para encontrarme mordiendo un de la almohadas, el alivio me invadió de pronto y sentí una respiración que trataba de sosegarse como la mía, entonces deje de morder la almohada para mirar a mi hermoso ángel con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara y su ojos brillando como si en ellas habitaran las estrellas. Bese con ternura sus labios, dejando que se rosaran suavemente, era la sensación de acariciar la más suave y delicada seda, ella me devolvió un beso más tierno que hemos tenido jamás, mi cuerpo volvió a sentir esa necesidad de ella, esa necesidad casi adictiva de su cuerpo pero ella ya no estaba en mi misma sintonía, ella estaba en paz, me di cuenta por la relajación de sus músculos y sus delicados suspiros, salí lentamente de ella tratando de recordar esta sensación y aun que fue placentera sentí que volvía a romper esta conexión que se había creado entre los dos, la rodee con mis brazos y gire suavemente su cuerpo para que ella quedara encima mío, escuche como su respiración se volvía muy pausada y su corazón tomaba un ritmo diferente al que había escuchado varios minutos atrás pero que hacía casi dos años que conocía, era el ritmo de su corazón al dormir.

-Edward te amo. –dijo entre sueños sonriendo levemente.

-Yo también, mi bella durmiente. – le respondí con una sonrisa y enterré mi nariz en sus cabellos para deleitarme con su aroma. Nadie tendría más de lo que yo tengo ahora en mis brazos, porque nadie la tendrá a ella, porque ella será mía hasta el final de mis días y mis días a su lado nunca tendrían fin.


End file.
